Fatal (Translation)
by Another SQ In The World
Summary: "Something always changes. The same day changes many, many times. Or it just looks the same for a few days. Just the sunrise can take the best of a day." (Translation- SQ)


"Something always changes. The same day changes many, many times. Or it just looks the same for a few days. Just the sunrise can take the best of a day."

 _ **A.N.** : __The story was originally in_ _Portuguese, and since I'm a Brazilian girl AND learned English by myself, I apologize in advance if something is wrong. Feel free to let me know and correct me. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Is really short, but yeah, enjoy!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _ASQITW._

* * *

Everything was just like always. Exactly as it was two years ago: everyone in their routine and Henry was under my protection. The only thing that has changed was the fairytale personas claiming their loved ones back.

But not for me.

"Morning, Mom." Henry came down the stairs already dressed for school, and sat at "his chair". My boy had grown up so fast. Going to the park was not enough anymore, and now all he thinks about is his video games and all the teenagers things.

"Good morning, my love." I was already at the table and Dora, our housemaid served me and Henry with breakfast. "What are your plans for today?"

"Mom, can I see Emma today?"

I looked at his eyes and just shook my head and turned my look back to the toast. "You can spend the day with you friends if you want. You're not allowed to see Emma." My heart shrank to see the hope vanishing from his eyes, but I couldn't do this, not today. He could not see her.

I finished my breakfast and looked at Henry's untouched plate. "Honey, you have to go to school or you're gonna be late." He just left the table and went to brush his teeth. Dora cleaned everything and stayed at the kitchen.

"Love you, Mom. I'm gonna spend the day at Grams and Gramps. Hope that's fine with you." He kissed me and left for school.

"Dora, go get my car. We're leaving in an hour." I went to my room, that is now downstairs and changed the red blouse for a black one. I brushed my hair and waited for Dora so we could leave.

* * *

 _ **Two years ago**_

 _The phone was there and she hasn't called yet, making me really nervous. She had to call me when she was done at the station so we could celebrate our first anniversary. Today was supposed to be special, I'm not chasing her._

 _It was about 6:30 pm when she called. Oh, finally! "I have to say, I didn't report you as a missing person to the sheriff, because the sheriff herself was the missing person!" I was really upset, and that feeling just kept going bigger and bigger as I remembered that the yellow deathtrap she insists on calling a car was broken and I had to pick her up._

 _"I'm really sorry, Regina. Snow came up and she wanted to talk. You know... She's my mom and I love her, but sometimes she just never stops talking!"_

 _Annoying Snow. Take deep breaths, Regina. "I'm coming. I swear to all the gods, you are so lucky that I love you." I took a deep breath, put my heels on and left._

 _The ride to the station seemed to last a decade. When I arrived, she was just standing there waiting for me. "Hi, gorgeous!" She smiled and got in the car. She kissed me quickly and I kept the serious face._

 _"Emma, could you please call me when you get late? I was worried." She adjusted the seatbelt and looked at me while I started to drive. "I told you, my mom came by after her shift at school and just kept talking.. And, I missed her." She said with her childish shy tone. Sometimes I wonder if I have two kids in the family._

 _Is really exausting, eveyday is a different excuse. "Emma, today is our anniversary. The least you could do was focus on that. I feel like I married a teenager..."_

 _The last sentence was just a whisper. I just firmed my feet at the accelerator as we made our way home._

 _"REGINA!"_

 _Was the last thing I heard before being thrown toward somewhere with Emma and the car by the trash truck._

* * *

 _ **Today.**_

Today was supposed to be our third anniversary.

We didn't get officially married because we didn't want to give anyone any right to talk anything about us. But for fifteen months was just the three of us: Emma, Henry and me. Yes, I'm counting the time we dated because moments we shared... Oh my God, it was Heaven. She moved in so fast. Was the most natural transition. She belonged here, with us. I finally had my Happy Ending with my one true love and Emma had hers with our family.

Dora waited in the car after helping me to get out of it. Not too far from the car was my vault. The people I love just end up there: my mother Cora and my father Henry.

Now, the vault has not only two, but three coffins. The whithe one, with golden letters was new there. Emma. That's what the letters said. We didn't say her name often anymore and the memories are just too painful.

She used to say that the symbol of our love is and orchid that can only be found next to the town's line. "I love you.' The words just came out as a whisper. I put a single flower on top of her coffin and left that morbid place.

Dora helped me to get in the car and took me home. Once we reached our destiny, she helped me to get out of the car. Can you imagine how humiliating this is for me? The Queen and Mayor of the town, depending on the fact that someone has to push a wheelchair to go to places? But yes, that's what I am right now: an invalid.

Dora went to the kitchen to make us some lunch and I went to my office. Since that horrific day, the Town Hall was the last place I wanted to go. All the work that can be done from home, I do it.

I do my best to avoid people. Specially the noisy ones.

The way to my desk was easy enough and I poured myself a glass of wine. I just looked at the dress hanging there. It was red and slit up to the mid-tigh. She loved the color red... It was her favorite. That dress was for me, for the celebration of you first anniversary.

And since that day this is how I live my life: missing the one I love and grieving everyday.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
